


The  Midnight Man

by Biggelois



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Other, The Midnight Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Biggelois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game. A silly game. The rules were simple; Once you have opened the door and let him into your house, you must avoid him until 3.33 am...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Midnight Man

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on behalf of RollingBuffalo, the accountless one. Written for a Halloween Horror Story challenge.  
> Betaread by Biggelois.The rules of the game itself were found on creepypasta.com.  
> Feedback is much appreciated.

_Rules of the Game: You will need a candle, a piece of paper, a writing implement..._

”Monica, I dare you to play the Midnight Man game," Yoona said, staring Monica straight in the eye. Monica smirked, thinking that it would be fun. "Sure thing, honey," she answered.

 

Everybody knew that the Midnight Man game was just a joke, a scary one, but still a joke. Because obviously supernatural things do not happen, they don’t even exist. So when Monica’s friends left, she only felt a tingle of excitement. This was going to be fun.

 

About forty minutes later she kept her eyes on the clock, for the ritual to work it had to be precisely 12:00 am when she began. Everything was prepared; candle, lighter, salt, everything.

_... matches or a lighter, salt, a front door, and at least one drop of your own blood._

The old clock on the wall stroke its first"bong"to signal that it was midnight. Monica grinned and thought "the bell tolls for you, baby" and grabbed the pen to quickly write down her name on the paper.She picked up the needle and pricked her finger to draw the drop of blood needed for the ritual. She watched as it fell onto the paper, and as it did so she heard the final stroke of midnight vibrate through the house. The tingle of excitement grew again, now when the game was about to start. A quick thought flashed through her head; what if it was real?

_Go to your front door, place the paper with your name on it in front of the door. Take out the candle, light it and place it on top of the paper._

Monica put down the light holder on top of the paper and lit the candle. She stood up slowly and prepared to knock the twenty-two times that would draw the Midnight Man out. She closed her fist and began knocking. The first knock stung her knuckles but she went on. The sound when her fist hit the door rang in her ears, the fear she had felt when she was little came rushing back.

 

_Open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the Midnight Man to enter your house._

She did what the instruction said. She fished for the lighter in her back pocket and relit the candle. That was the sign for the game to begin.

_You must now lurk around your completely dark house, with the lit candle in your hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs, until 3:33 AM..._

Silence. Monica held up the candle and looked around. Empty. She sighed, the house was empty, quiet. She sighed again. Three and a half hours all alone, perhaps she could call someone? She took out her phone and tried to pull up Jennifer’s number but it was dead. Completely dead. _"_ Great," she muttered, "really great. Fucking fabulous. Tsk, three and a half hours..."

 

She sighed again and dragged herself towards the kitchen in hope of finding something to eat. As she went she heard a faint sound, but didn’t think about it too much. It was an old house after all. When she was about to turned around the corner to walk into the kitchen, she heard a loud "clang". She froze on the spot, that was not a normal sound. Tendrils of fear slithered down her back, and she took a step back. "What the hell was that?" Monica thought, and walked blindly towards her room in the other end of the house.

 

_... should your candle ever go out, that means the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight your candle in the next ten seconds..._

 With the streetlights illuminating her way she didn’t really need the candle, because the streetlights showed her the open basement door. The basement door which was never open! Not since her cousin had fallen down the stairs and broken her neck. She stared at the door, panic rising within her. She more felt than heard the inhuman grunt coming from down the stairs.

 "Aw hell no," she whispered, "I’m out of here”. She turned once again and ran for the front door. Only then she noticed that the candle was out. She slowed her pace and desperately fumbled for the lighter in her pocket. Goosebumps formed on her arms and she remembered; if the candle went out he was near, if the air got cold he was close.

 

Monica couldn’t find the lighter, it was still by the front door. The last thing to do was to get outside of the house and form a cross with the salt to send the Midnight Man back to where he came from. But she couldn’t find the salt either.

 

 She ran for the door again and stumbled to her knees, reaching for the lighter which she had tossed on the floor before. Her fingers scrabbled over the doormat trying to find it. "Come on, come on, come on, come on”. Finally her hand connected with metal, and she had the lighter in her hand. She flipped it open with shaking hands and tried to light it. One, two, three times, before it finally took. The yellow flame was a blessed sight, and she thought she was safe. She heaved a deep breath of relief and leaned against the door. At first she thought the shuffling sound was her own pulse thundering in her ears, but then she held the lighter up.

And she saw him...

 

At 3:45 am Yoona and Jennifer tried to call Monica the first time. At 4:00 am they started getting worried. At 4:15 am Monica’s phone was busy. At 4:30, there was a wordless noise, a buzzing...

 

_New York_ _Times, november 1st._

_Teenager mysteriously dead, organs missing, Jack the Ripper-wannabe at large._

_On the evening of Halloween, Monica Jessica Lake gathered with her friends in her home to play the game of the Midnight Man. A child's game to summon a serial killer, just like Bloody Mary..._


End file.
